Tekkei
|birth= |age= |death=Killed by Naraku |status= Deceased |occupation=Queen of the Demon birds |species=Bird Daiyōkai |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Red |hair=Blue-gray |skin=Dry, red, leather-like patches around eyes |family=*Abi |weapons= |abilities=*Fire *Flight |team=Princess Abi, demon birds |affiliation=Demon Birds, Unnamed Netherworld Bird Demon Clan |anime debut=146 |final act= |manga=302 |movie= |game= |japanese voice=Junko Mashina |english voice=Linda Darlow |imagecat=Images of Tekkei }} is a great bird Daiyōkai literally the size of a mountain who was mother of Princess Abi and queen of the demon birds. She was also part of a group of bird demons of the Netherworld. History Tekkei ate the leader of a rival demon tribe in the area. That particular species turned out to be toxic and she was badly poisoned, forcing her to rest inside of her bird demons' mountain nest with only a hole in the mountain for her to see and communicate with the outside world. During the story Tekkei's daughter, Princess Abi, used their bird armies to bring the blood of countless villagers for Tekkei to drink so as to dilute the poison. Later Naraku offered assistance in their quest to cure Tekkei, which they accepted but only because they intended to kill him themselves afterward. They had their suspicions and planned on betraying Naraku if he tried anything strange. Tekkei had Abi attack a castle that she believed was connected to Naraku since his horde or yōkai ignored during their search for St. Hijiri. Abi was unable to find the connection between Naraku and the castle when she attacked it, but had managed to obtain the blood from many of the humans there for her. Tekkei warned her that Naraku would make his move against them soon since a barrier that he placed around their nest of his own accord had suddenly disappeared, but Abi was not afraid to face him. When Tekkei finally healed, she revealed herself to be a gigantic bird the size of a mountain. She proceeded to attack Naraku by exhaling fire at him. Naraku had disappeared when the smoke from the attack cleared. Abi believed that Naraku had perished, but he soon revealed himself to her in the opposite direction. Naraku unleashed his tentacles at Tekkei, but Abi with able to repel them with the trident she obtained from Naraku. Tekkei was surrounded in flames and launched them at Naraku. This too proved to be ineffective. He is then swallowed, barrier and all by Tekkei. Inuyasha's group arrived soon after. Tekki exhaled her flames at the, but they dodged it. Tekkei revelaed that she had just eaten Naraku. A battle then ensued between Inuyasha's group and the two bird Daiyōkai. Not long after a few blows were exchanged, tentacles appeared as they gorged a hole in Tekkei's head. Naraku emerged from Tekkei body and killed her as a result. Only after Tekkei and Abi's death is Naraku's gate revealed. He beheaded Tekkei and her blood flowed down the remains of their mountain. By following this river one can go to the land of the dead, the Netherworld since Tekkei was linked to it. But as soon as the blood stops flowing, the gate would be shut. Naraku followed it, hovering above it while surrounded by his barrier, with Inuyasha's group following soon after. Personality As a Daiyōkai, Tekkei was very confident of her own powers and cleverness, ultimately to a fault. She, as well as Abi, looked down on Naraku as a weak Hanyō. She suggests that she and Abi use Naraku for their purposes, oblivious to the fact that Naraku is the one using them. Tekkei was also also overconfident that she could swallow Naraku whole. She gloats about her own strength believing she has killed him, only to die by having her head split open by Naraku himself. Physical description Tekkei is a colossal bird yōkai that was about the size of the mountain she is hiding in when she is sick. She looks vaguely like a giant white chicken with a green beak, yellow legs, red markings around each eye as well as a red tail and claws, and is surrounded in blue flames. Powers & Abilities *'Immense Demonic Power:' As the queen of the Demon Birds, Tekkei is a very powerful demon capable of easily defeating many smaller demons by devouring them alive. *'Connection to the Netherworld:' A unique power Tekkei possesses is the ability to enter into the demon Netherworld as her demon bird subjects originate from it. It is this ability that Naraku came after her and her daughter, Abi, in order to obtain the last Shikon Jewel shard by killing her and having her blood spilled as a river that opens a portal there. This makes it an involuntary power as Naraku was able to use even after Tekkei's death. *'Flight:' As a bird Daiyōkai, Tekkei is capable of flying through the use of her wings though given her size, she is unable to do high-speed flight. *'Pyrokinesis:' Tekkei is able to breath fire. In the anime, she also showed the ability to shoot fire balls from all over her body. Her fire manipulation is also seen to be tied to her very being as she is constantly wreathed in blue flames even after her death. *'Immense Strength:' Tekkei is a very large demon, giving her the brute strength of a creature her size where she easily demolished the mountain that she was residing inside just by moving out of it. She is able to move with ease and agility while flying and has shown that she is capable of creating whirlwinds and launching large boulders by flapping her wings. Manga vs. Anime *The short battle with Tekkei and Abi against Inuyasha's group before Naraku emerges from Tekkei's body in Episode 154 does not happen in the manga. Trivia *Tekkei is based on a from . It resembles a large chicken with a bright red cockscomb. It emits fire that does not harm humans. It is said to reside in the mountains of the Iyo Province (known as the Ehime Prefecture today). It hides itself away in bamboo groves during the day and wanders into villages at night. It makes a strange rustling noise that causes people to peek out of their houses to see it, but it will suddenly vanish when someone tries to see it. Media appearances *Chapter 310 *Chapter 315 *Chapter 316 *Chapter 317 *Chapter 318 Anime *Episode 146 *Episode 152 *Episode 153 *Episode 154 *Episode 155 }} References de:Tekkei es:Tekkei ms:Tekkei vi:Tekkei zh:铁鸡 Category:Daiyōkai Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Parents